ALDF The adventures in high school
by gillian dana
Summary: Dana Scully is about to go to high school! PLease read and review! Much better than summary! I promise it will get better!
1. new beginnings

_**A.L.D.F. : The four years of high school**_

**Ok so I actually got this idea tonight while talking to E.P. This is no lie based on my life, somewhat. Scully is written as if she were me, and Mulder is written just simply based on himself but with characteristics of some of my male friends. LOL The others meaning Mulder and Scully's friends are based on my friends and other people I have met while in high school. Now the names are not the same but they are truly and solely based on real people, besides Mulder and Scully of course.**

**By the way, u will find out what the title means at the end of this fic! Trust me it does mean something but only something me and one of my bff knows. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Chris Carter does and if he ever reads this I can only hope he wont sue. LOL**

**It had been approximately three months since Dana Scully and her family had moved from their home in Maryland to their new home in Florida. They were surrounded by many Hispanics although most of the teens like Dana Scully were first generation Americans. She was lucky she had taken up Spanish in middle school since it looked like she was going to need it.**

**She was used to moving so this new move, home, school and friends was no different than how she had been living her life for the past 14 years. Her father was almost certain though that they would remain in Florida for at least four years. That would give Dana time to start and complete all four years of high school in one peace.**

**It was now the last day of summer and while Dana was confident that she would be just fine, she could not help but be a little worried. She would be attending " Eleanor Roosevelt High School." Yes, a school named after a woman.**

**She had set up her outfit. A black shirt with some blue jeans and black with purple trimmed converse. She had at the time long dark auburn hair, leaning towards brown. Naturally it's wavy and curly so she tried desperately to either pick it up in a nice ponytail or take a chance at blow drying it. She had her book bag all set up and her room assignment. 9213 is where she was to report first thing tomorrow. The 9 was for the building, 2 for the second floor and 13 was the room number. She had no idea what was to come her way. It is only a few years later that she will realize that her high school years were wonderful, freighting yet possibly one of the greatest times in her life, beyond a doubt.**

**The alarm rang at 5:45 a.m. Although school did not start the letter sent home said the bus would be waiting at the bus stop by 6:15.**

**She was a bundle of nerves, luckily she had a good nights rest. Her hair was a mess so she went with picking it up instead. She knew she would struggle today because of her no knowledge what's so ever of the school but she was recently told she needed glasses for her poor vision. She had 20/30 in one eye and 20/40 in the other. There was no hope for her to even have good clear vision through out the day. Her mother had promised her though that her new glasses would be in by this afternoon. Dana had only wished her sister Melissa was going along with her, hell she would have even liked if Bill came along but they were previously accepted interested in another school and since Dana had no desire to go to that school she decided it was now or never to finally spread her wings and go solo. Charlie in the mean time was going to an all new middle school, starting now the seventh grade.**

**As she rushed to get ready she somewhat had no desire to even go to school. Her nerves were getting the best of her, which was something she strongly hated.**

**Approximately 15 minuets later she was ready and just dying to get the day over with.**

**Her sister woke up early to take her to the bus stop. But not before her mother woke up to give her a silver necklace with five little hearts attached. **

**Now as Melissa was driving her little sister to the bus stop which was four blocks away she tried to re assure to her that everything was going to be ok. As Dana got down from the car, kissed her sister goodbye all she could do was take a deep breath and get the show on the road.**

**The bus ride was only a few minuets. Once she got down she felt even more lost. Ten buildings and 25 portables oh my! The first building alone had three floors. How was she supposed to find her classes?**

**Well guys this is my first chapter! I know kind of sucks but it's an idea that just came in my mind. The story of her first day so far is at least 92 true to mine. All stories will be based at least 90 on my life so far in high school. Hope u guys like it!**

**Please review!**


	2. periods one through sixth

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter of this story. If you guys want to know the real truths to this story just email me and I will gladly tell u. Now incase I did not say this the names in this story are either exactly the same or at least the initials are the same. Just to let u know.**

**Thanks a million in advance for the reviews! U all amaze me!**

**As the bell rang at exactly 7:20 Dana rushed up to the stairs to her homeroom, which was located in the "science building."**

**Luckily she found the class immediately and was relived. When she walked in she chose to sit in the back. She knew absolutely no one and longed desperately for a familiar face. No luck.**

**As the bell rang again five minuets later in walked in a eager, enthusiastic, and kind older man. He was Dana's homeroom/science teacher Mr. Burke.**

**His methods of teaching were slightly different yet she immediately grew fond of him. She enjoyed his lecture. His rules were simple and his quote for everyone to aspire to do good was, " Motivation is the desire to succeed." He said it constantly.**

**Dana never heard anything like that before yet she found so much truth in that quote. **

**After the bell rang at 8:25 and off she went to her first period class. It was English 1, room 1330. First building, third floor room, 30.**

**On her way there she had to ask one of the security guards where her class was. Their directions were simple yet complicated at the same time.**

**She finally got to her class somewhat out of breath after going up three flights of stairs. She actually walked into the classroom next door by accident but like several others the teacher told them they were mistaken and should head on over next door.**

**They walked in together and Dana immediately rushed to one of the available seats in one of the first rows. The teacher did not mind the lateness. Her name was Ms. Borden.**

**She was a woman in her mid to late thirties, blonde and with a somewhat stern voice. She was nice and seemed like she liked her students and wanted to get along with everyone. **

**As she looked around she saw some nice welcoming faces. One in particular was of a boy. He looked very nice and welcoming. She figured maybe he would be her friend one day.**

**After brief introductions and rules were said the bell rang at 9:40. Third period was Spanish 1. Getting to that class was a little more tricky but she got there. Her teacher was Mrs. Rodriguez. She seemed a little annoying yet she knew she would have fun in there since everyone around her were older and playful and simply hilarious.**

**Fourth period was math. It was in one of the portables. Math was never her strongest subject but she figured that maybe this year wouldn't be so terrible. Maybe she would be able to get by. The teacher was Ms. Alea and she was very nice. In there she was surrounded by more and more unfamiliar faces. Although the boy in front of her seemed rather dashing. **

**He was tall, small green eyes and chestnut brown hair. She was to shy to get his name but knew that maybe tomorrow would be the day for her to be brave and ask him for his name.**

**Then came fifth period. Writing and Critical Thinking. Her class was all the way down the hall in the new building. What a walk. In there she met probably one of the nicest teachers she had ever met.**

**Her name was Mrs. Curbelo. She was tall, great body, gorgeous face, sweet voice, great wardrobe, a perfectionist, and wonderful bone structures and face features. And gorgeous long dark brown, close to black hair.**

**Dana somewhat felt very comfortable in her class. She knew she would have a good time in there.**

**When the bell rang there was only one more class to go.**

**It was sixth period, world history. She had to run back to the portables. Her teacher was an older woman. She was funny yet at the same time too sarcastic. She worried about this teacher since she had said that she didn't care if one was even dead if a report was not handed in on time it's an F. Yet she could make jokes about other things. Her name was Ms. Casines. She was tough but if you were on her good side and did you're work you were guaranteed to pass.**

**Once the bell rang at 2:30 Dana could not have been happier to leave. Finally she was done with her first day of school. She headed over immediately to where the public buses were parked. There was her bus right in the front. **

**Bus 6011. She actually smiled at the bus driver since it was the first familiar face she had seen all day. The bus ride home was quick, considering they were only dropped off at a bus stop and not individually at home. She had to walk four blocks home which did not please her. **

**Once she finally got home and opened the door her mother automatically knew it was her.**

**Dana?**

**Yes mom?**

**How was you're first day of school dear? Was it fun? Scary?**

**You could say that.**

**And so as soon as Dana closed the door her mother pulled her aside and both sat on the couch and talked about Dana's first day of high school.**

**Ok guys! Here is chapter 2! Now please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Just to let u know the names of the teachers are real. The guys in the classes are real. The descriptions are real as well as the class numbers, bus number, and the four blocks to walk home. **

**The ending about talking on the couch and stuff, not true.**

**This story is 98 true!**


End file.
